Until the last rose dies
by NyanRainbowPrincess
Summary: "Until the last rose dies… …I will always love you Rima." These were the last words Fuyuki told me, entrancing my heart with his words, right before he crushed my heart as if it was a phantom of reality.' Wanna see more? Click the link


"Until the last rose dies…

…I will always love you Rima."

These were the last words Fuyuki told me, entrancing my heart with his words, right before he crushed my heart as if it was a phantom of reality. I was walking on a spring afternoon; flowers were blooming everywhere. There were only a couple of shady clouds in the sky blocking off rays of sunshine. I hoped that it wouldn't rain. Then, I saw him. I saw Fuyuki kissing Saaya with her hands running through his hair. I couldn't believe that after working so hard to prove he loved me, he just went off to find another girl to love. I could feel tears threatening to pour out from my honey eyes. The lightning that flashed from behind me startled Saaya. They ceased their kissing and I saw Fuyuki turn his head towards me. Drops fell from the sky. The wind blew, and one solitary petal fell.

"Rima-chan, what're you doing here?" Fuyuki asked with fear in his voice. Thunder rang through my ears as the rain poured down on my head. My emotions full of despair had jumpstarted my tears.

"Nothing much; just walking in the park, watching the jerk who claimed to love me kiss another girl. The usual," I stated angrily, my sweet voice dripping with sarcasm. The wind became vigorous and cold like my emotions. Another petal was ripped from its stem.

"It's not what it looks like!" Fuyuki yelled while panic flashed through his green eyes.

"Well, now I know what that last rose meant, Kirishma-kun," I stated interrupting him while my salty tears mixed with the rain. Lightning flashed as another petal receded.

"You claimed you would love me until that last fateful rose died, but the last rose was plastic symbolizing that you would supposedly love me forever. But your love, just like that last rose, is fake." I couldn't stop the flow of hot tears running down my face. Kirishma-kun's countenance was astounded as he gaped at me in shock. Lightning struck again, and yet another petal fluttered to the ground. I was silent for only a moment before I began running. Running from the lie that somebody could love me. I heard a voice call out, "Rima!" but I didn't listen, I just kept running. With thunder crashing behind me, I tried to find shelter from the rain. I realized I had wandered into a dark forest. I was lost. I took refuge under the canopy of an oak tree. Sliding down with my back to the trunk of the tree, I drowned myself in my tears. I couldn't believe I could've been so stupid, stupid enough to believe anyone could love me or think I was significant. Even my own parents didn't love me enough to stay together. I haven't been this sad since Kusukusu went back into her egg. I gave up my dreams for Fuyuki, and I might never get them back. The outer turmoil of the world was getting harsher. The wind blew in swirls carrying anything and everything away. Another few petals were stripped from the rose. I cried even more. Nobody cred, nobody ever did…

"Rima, why are you out here in the rain?" I looked up to see Nagihiko holding an umbrella.

"I'm just enjoying the beautiful weather; what does it look like cross-dresser?" I muttered sarcastically through my tears. I didn't even notice when he wrapped his jacket around me.

"Come on you can't stay out in the rain like this," Nagihiko stated concerned ignoring my rude remarks. I stayed silent as Nagihiko helped me to my feet. Thunder crashed as I clung onto Naghiko afraid. He wasn't scared, he just held me close. I started crying again.

"Rima-chan, what's wrong?" Nagihiko mumbled softly into my ear.

"It's Mashiro-san. But then again, no one even loves me so why bother…" I muttered sadly, "Kirishma-kun lied to me, but at least that showed me that I'm unlovable…" More petals had fallen, blown away by the wind.

"Don't say that, he doesn't know true beauty. He doesn't deserve you." Nagihiko stated as the wind blew through his silky purple hair.

"Sure he doesn't… But still, he was the only person to ever say he loved me…" I choked out.

"We'll see about that." Nagihiko lifted up my chin so that we were eye-to-eye. I gazed deeply into his amber eyes. I felt a swirl of emotions flow through my heart. I pulled away from him quickly. He looked slightly hurt for a second before gripping my right hand gently. The rain had become softer, and two more petals twirled to the ground. Nagihiko and I walked quietly into a clearing full of flowers covered in gleaming drops of rain. Rays of sunshine peeked out behind the clouds. I walked over to a small patch of roses planted in a heart. A gentle breeze blew back my blonde hair. I blinked for a second and came face-to-face with a cherry blossom. Nagihiko's outstretched arm signaled me to take the flower from him.

"Remember that one day…" I remembered. I always did.

"Rima-chan, I love you." I was shocked. I looked over to Nagihiko to see him blushing. I had no idea how to react, so I just got up and kissed him. He kissed me back right there in that meadow of flowers. Then, something miraculous happened. Kusukusu came back!

"Rima!" she hugged me and I hugged her back. Afterwards, Nagihiko and I started walking home. The rain slowed down. Maybe I am lovable; maybe I'm not always going to be alone. And with that, light prevailed over darkness, the clouds shed their last tear, and a rainbow appeared over the horizon.

And the last rose petal drifted to the ground, carried away by the wind, never to be seen again.


End file.
